


Tea Time

by ForcedSimile



Series: Erurihan Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Hange invite a tea obsessed botanist into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

Erurihan Week

**Tea**

* * *

 

 

Hange sat with Erwin and gazed into his eyes lovingly. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled at her.

“Honey, I realize this was the coffee shop where we met,” he said. “But you must have another reason for forcing me to come here everyday for the past week.”

She smirked. “Remember that thing we discussed? A proposed change in the dynamic of our relationship?”

Erwin flushed slightly. “Of course.”

“I have a proposal,” she said.

“Okay...”

“Do you see the one with the blazer and sweater combo?” she said. “With the punk rock fade, tattoos and the lip piercing?”

Erwin looked over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

“That might be my type, but is he yours?” he asked.

“He's a botanist,” she said.

“Definitely your type,” he said. “What's our move?”

She leaned forward, holding her cup excitedly with both hands.

“What we're asking for is not typical, so we have to move in slowly. Let's just have coffee together,” she said.

“So we just ask him to coffee?”

“That's step one! Come along!”

She dragged him over to the counter and practically bounced off the walls. Their barista came up to them as Hange hugged Erwin's arm.

“Would you two like more coffee?” he asked.

“No, I want to know what the guy with the lip piercing ordered,” she said.

“He always orders one of our loose teas. He's our official tea guy so he's always sampling our stock,” he said.

“Give me a half pound of whatever he likes the most,” Erwin said. Hange squeezed his arm.

“Now you're catching on,” she said. He leaned over.

“So do we just give it to him?” he asked.

“Yes, what else do we do?”

“Well now I know how you got me...”

“Direct approach, no messing around,” she said. Once they were given the bag she dragged Erwin over to him. The man looked up from his laptop and blinked a bit, as if to get them in better focus.

“Hello, Levi, right? We've spoken before,” she said.

“Ah, yes. You're the literal rocket scientist. And this is your boyfriend?''

“Husband. I was just telling him how cool you are and we agreed to buy you your favorite tea and ask you to have coffee with us one day,” she said. She presented the bag of tea. Levi stared before adjusting his glasses and then taking it.

“Thank you. Ah...I won't take coffee with you guys,” Levi said.

“Oh...” Hange said softly.

“I'd like to educate both of you on tea, if that's all right. So we'll have tea together, not coffee,” he said.

Hange grinned and Erwin managed a small smile of his own.

“Just tell us when!” she said.

“I'll give you both my number. Text me soon or I'll be forced text you,” Levi said. “Was that too forward? I'm really anxious to share my tea knowledge with people.”

Hange squealed as she took out her phone. Erwin couldn't hide the smile. It was only tea, but it was still a fun diversion with a fascinating person.

* * *

Hange kept laughing the entire time. It wasn't a date. Not really, but she was enjoying it. She was with the man she loved, and watching a man she was interested in expose his passion. Levi lit up when he talked about tea. Well, Levi's “lighting up” was not obvious. He spoke a bit louder and clearer. He rambled a little, he made more eye contact. And there was the slight smile. Hange responded with her easy laughs. Erwin quietly took it all in, a seemingly distant smile on his face. Truth was, he was engaged, drawn in by Levi's quiet excitement.

“I learned so much today! I feel like an expert!” Hange said by the end of it all.

“Really? Then might I recommend that you come to the nursery where I work? We have more varieties. It's so amazing when you can see the tea still growing, when you understand where the smells and tastes are coming from,” Levi said.

“We'll be by next week,” Erwin said quickly. Hange nodded. Levi's eyes widened a bit.

“Really? You guys have time like that?” Levi asked.

“We'll make time. What day is best for a tour?” she asks.

“I give tours every day. Come any time, no need to let me know.”

“Oh, we'll let you know,” Erwin said. Hange squealed. Another date. She didn't know where it would lead, but she was glad Levi was in their lives.

* * *

They met for tea so many times. Sometimes it was just Hange and Levi, other times Erwin and Levi, but they were primarily together.

Hange wondered at times what Levi thought of their arrangements. He seemed open to seeing both of them. Perhaps it was better for the time being. She didn't want him to think they were using him. She honestly adored him, and knew Erwin did too. He would not shut up about Levi and Levi talked about Erwin a lot when they were together as well. She wondered if he ever talked about her that much. (apparently, because Levi said all Erwin ever talked about was her, but Erwin confirmed Levi talked about her just as often) She wanted him to understand he wasn't just a fling, or that they were priming him for a one time threesome. She wanted him in their lives, as permanently as possible.

“I want to have Levi over,” Hange said as she rested her chin on Erwin's shoulder in the morning.

“I don't want him to think we're just...” he said.

“I know. But I want him closer to us. I think we need him over. For lunch at least. It's less...sexy.”

“I agree.”

Before either of them could make the call, he got a text. They both got a text.

“I want you to come over. See my garden. Maybe brunch Saturday?” Levi asked.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Hange screamed.

Erwin didn't remember the last time Hange bothered to dress so nice. Maybe their last anniversary. He liked her to be comfortable, but it was fun when she dressed up. She ran back and forth from her closet. She held up two blouses.

“Should I wear this one or this one? Should I wear a dress?” she asked.

“It's casual, wear a blouse and jeans,” he said.

“But I want him to think that I actually care. Should I wear the sandals or my flats?” she asked.

“Sandals. Your toes are cute.”

“Oh! Can you paint them? Paint them purple? Should I wear purple? Should I wear red? What will Levi like?” she asked. Erwin laughed and hugged her tightly before kissing her neck.

“Wear what you'd like. I'm sure he'll like you,” he said. Hange squeezed him.

“It's easy for you. You're the hot one in this relationship. Levi probably has a serious hard on for you already,” Hange said.

Erwin cupped her cheek and kissed her nose. “Don't talk about yourself that way. You're beautiful and Levi is going to be attracted to both of us or we won't have a relationship.”

Hange smiled a little. “I want purple toenails. And I'll wear that sweater you like.”

“I only like it because you look cute and happy in it,” he said.

“You spoil me.”

He hugged her tightly, his hands running down her sides. “We'll both be spoiling you, if we play our cards right.”

Hange giggled and covered her blushing cheeks with her hands. “I just want him to hold my hand. Or see you two holding hands! Can we all hold hands?”

“You're acting like a total school girl,” he said. She kissed him.

“I just have a serious crush on a really hot guy that my hot guy is crushing on too,” she said.

“Don't stress too much. He likes being around you,” Erwin said.

“I just...I worry that I will be the one to blow this for us...” she said.

“Levi's got a good heart and an open mind.”

She grinned. “I'm just excited is all.”

It seemed much too long until they were with Levi again. They walked up to his home, which was pristine, white and surprisingly classic. Levi seemed like such an alternative lifestyle kind of guy, he seemed more like the sort that lived in a loft in a refurbished factory than a home with a white picket fence. As they entered, a smallish dog stalked out. It was strong, she could tell just from looking at it. Even though it was small and thin, it was sharp and walked with purpose. It was an old dog, grey around its muzzle but mostly black. It came over with a wagging tail and sniffed them. Hange was already on the ground hugging its neck.

“He's so cute!” she said. Erwin knelt beside her and patted his head.

“He certainly is,” he said. Someone rounded the corner and for a brief moment, Hange feared they were playing with a stranger's dog. But it was Levi in a crisp navy apron. He wiped his hands on a towel and his lips curled into a slight smirk.

“You're right on time,” he said. “I see you met Oliver.” He waved them over. “He likes you. I'm glad. Please, come inside.”

Hange surveyed the place in awe. It was beautiful, painfully traditional. She'd say he was the son of Martha Stewart herself. He ran his fingers through his hair and Hange found herself biting her lip as she surveyed him up and down. She grabbed Erwin's hand. Levi was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged the curve of his ass just right.

“Do you see it?” she whispered to Erwin.

“Oh yes, I do,” he said.

She groaned and squeezed his hand. Levi was finishing up their lunch. He looked so at home in the kitchen and Hange's eyes all but rolled in back of her head from the delicious sights and smells. She was lost to him, but she kept her mouth shut. She and Erwin had to make this move together. Erwin covered her hand with his as Levi brought a tea set to the table. He poured them each a cup of tea.

“I'm so happy to have you guys here,” he said. His light grey eyes seemed to sparkle. “I've...I've actually looked forward to this.”

He smiled warmly, softly. The most emotion they'd ever seen from him.

“We're honored to be here,” Erwin said. Hange's heart thumped so hard she swore they both had to hear it.

“I've tried to make this perfect...” Levi said. Hange reached out for his hand.

“We're just happy to be here with you,” she said. Levi glanced at her and squeezed her hand quickly before he got up.

“Don't want to burn the fish,” he said. Erwin leaned over.

“His face is bright red,” he said. Hange grinned.

Lunch was divine and the garden was beautiful. Levi leaned on Erwin's shoulder and made Hange a flower crown while his dog Oliver played with her.

“Oliver and I are glad you came,” he said. “And...maybe you guys will come again.”

“Absolutely,” Erwin said. He packed them cookies and as they left, he kissed them both, quickly, lightly. His face was bright red before he turned away.

“Come again!” he called over his shoulder. Hange and Erwin hugged each other tightly.

“He's adorable,” Hange said.

“I know,” Erwin said.

“I want him with us always,” she said.

“Give it time,” Erwin said. She squeezed him tightly. She'd be patient. For Levi.

* * *

They saw Levi a lot. He came over their house, they went over his house. And there were lots of little things they loved. The way he'd shyly hold Erwin's hand. The way he'd rest his head on Hange's lap. The way he'd gently kiss them good bye. He'd not gone for a kiss on the lips with either of them yet. But Hange tried to listen to Erwin's advice and be patient.

“Levi needs to open up to us on his own. We are bringing him into an established relationship. I want him to decide whether he wants the work of joining our relationship. I don't want anything to cloud his vision,” Erwin said.

“It's fair,” Hange said. “I want him to be with us, but I want him to be happy and feel comfortable more than anything.”

She rested her head on her arms. She smiled as she turned a little red.

“He's so adorable. I like when he lets me play with his hair,” she said.

“I like when he tickles my palms,” Erwin said. Hange squealed.

“I just want to make out with him!” she said.

“You're not the only one,” Erwin said. “But I've got you for now.”

“Levi has no options,” Hange said. “He's so deprived.”

Erwin got a phone call. He smiled. “Speak of the devil.” He answered. “Hey, you're on speaker.”

A long, hacking cough came through the phone.

“Levi, you all right?” Erwin asked.

“No. Got a cold,” he said.

“No!” Hange cried. “You poor sick baby! What can we do?”

“I just...want to rest,” he said.

“Can we bring you soup?” Erwin asked.

“Yes. That's fine. Oliver needs a friend,” he said.

Hange started to get up, but Erwin grabbed her arm.

“We'll be there this afternoon,” he said.

“Okay. Please let me know an exact time,” Levi said.

“Around four. See you soon. Take care until we get there,” he said.

Haneg was ready to scream.

“We can't just leave him!” she said.

“We will for now. Levi won't like being caught off guard. He needs to feel a degree of control,” Erwin said.

“I'm not down for playing chess games with Levi's feelings! I just love him and want to take care of him!”

“I'm telling you he'll appreciate the time to gather himself. He wants to look good for us, you know.”

“Ugh!” she shouted. “I can't stand you sometimes. But...”

“I know,” he said and kissed her forehead. “Buy Levi that very nice echinacea tea and I'll focus on making the soup. We're going to cook up a storm in his own kitchen.”

She smiled. “So proactive. Always with a plan!”

He hugged her. “I'm scheming to land a husband for us so...”

She nuzzled his nose. “It feels like it's going to take forever.”

“It took a while for us to get together. It makes sense that this will take a while as well.”

She sighed. “I suppose you're right.”

* * *

They arrived at four as promised. Oliver was ready to greet them as Levi came to the door. Levi's nose was pink, his eyes were red and he looked a touch pale, but he smiled at them anyway.

“I'm a wreck,” he said. Hange hugged him.

“You're our wreck,” she said. Levi stiffened a bit.

“I'm really sick. I'm going to give you my cold,” he said.

“If it will make you feel better, I'll take it all!”

Erwin pried her arms from Levi. “Go make us a pot of tea, Zoë, dear.”

She nodded and went to the kitchen to boil the water.

She returned with tea and poured him a cup. He brought it to hiss lips and sighed. She sat next to him and held his hand. He froze up a bit before he entwined his fingers with hers. She cupped his cheek.

“You look a mess,” she said.

He snorted, “I feel a mess.”

She kissed his cheek.

“You're going to be sick yourself,” he said.

“I hope you will nurse me back to health,” she said. He smiled.

“Gladly,” he said.

She put her head on his shoulder.

“Drink your tea,” she said. He drank it and hugged her arm.

“I haven't had anyone take care of me in a long time,” he said. Erwin arrived and gave him his soup.

“Well, now you have two people to take care of you,” Erwin said. Levi grabbed his hand and squeezed, drawing him down to kneel beside him.

“Thank you,” he said. Levi held his hand against his cheek. “Thank you both so much.”

Erwin and Hange cleaned a bit, watched movies with him.

“It's late, you two should—” Levi started to cough violently. Hange held his face.

“Let us stay with you, just for the night,” she said. Levi's face flushed. “I just want to make sure you're okay.”

Levi nodded. “I'll get the blankets...”

“I'll go home and pack us a bag,” Hange said.  
She could scarcely concentrate as she went out to the car. She absently packed an overnight bag for herself and Erwin, her hands were shaking and she chewed her lip raw. This was going faster than she anticipated. How long had she fantasized about the two of them staying over Levi’s house? Even just for an innocent sleepover? She hurried back, certain she’d forgotten something. Levi was curled against Erwin, his legs draped over Erwin’s lap as he wheezed pitifully.

“It’s really not a big deal,” he said. “It’s just a cold, I’ll be fine.”

“We want to be with you,” Erwin said. Levi coughed and his cheeks seemed pink from more than fever. He glanced over at Hange.

“You’re back,” he said.

“We’re all set to be your nurses,” she said.

Levi closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder.

“This is stupid. You both are being stupid. But...” Levi ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t really want you guys to leave. I...”

He got up, and Hange was left wanting and cold in his wake, but Erwin took his place. Levi walked away and put his blanket over his head.

“I don’t know how to say this...I’ve had a lot of confusing feelings being around you two. Please...please don’t be upset with me when I say what I’m about to say. I don’t mean it to hurt you guys. I know you two are married and all.”

Hange held Erwin’s hand.

“I think I’m falling for you. Both of you. That’s weird, isn’t it? I’m so embarrassed, but that’s how I feel. I don’t want to break up your marriage or anything, but it’s just—”

“We’ve been meaning to ask you how you felt about us,” Erwin said. “The truth is, we both love you.”

Hange nodded, her eyes growing wet with tears.

“We love you,” she said.

Levi turned and looked at them, his face bright red.

“You...you don’t think I’m greedy or...”

“If you’re greedy then we’re all greedy,” Erwin said. Hange got up and pulled back over the couch. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth.

“I’m sick,” Levi said softly.

“I’ll take my chances,” she said.

“Erwin won’t want two sick people to take care of.”

Erwin gently held his chin and turned his face so he could meet his eyes.

“We could all be sick and then it won’t matter,” he said. Levi nodded.

“That could work,” he said breathlessly. Their lips met and Hange’s heart beat faster than it ever had. They didn’t kiss long, Levi was sick after all, but that soft, wet smack of their lips separated shook her to her core. She captured Levi’s lips next, kissing just as sensually, just as quickly. Levi looked up at her, dreamily and rubbed his slightly swollen lips together.

“I believe we all should have some tea,” he said.

“I believe you’re right,” she said. She kissed his cheek and Erwin got two more tea cups.

* * *

There were many sleepovers. Some innocent, some not so innocent. They experimented with sleeping positions and just decided that they all slept how they slept, they’d find way to fit together. And buy a bigger bed. Hange slept late one morning and woke to the smell of bacon. Before she could leave the bed, Erwin and Levi arrived with breakfast.

“It’s breakfast in bed for all of us,” Erwin said.

“Won’t there be a mess? There always is when I’m involved,” Hange said, a yawn following soon after. Levi snorted.

“It’s fine,” he said. He poured them a cup of tea.

Hange nuzzled against his neck and kissed it.

“You get stupidly affectionate when you first wake up,” Levi said.

“It’s cute, isn’t it?” Erwin said.

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

Hange smiled and both their hands. They started their days the way they started their relationship: with a cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless AU cuteness. Just what the doctor ordered! I would love to flesh this out a little more someday. But for now this will have to do.


End file.
